


Fangs for the Memories

by MizKittyMystic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blindfolds, Coffin sex, Cunnilingus, Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Reylo, Drinking blood, Edgeplay, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Dom/sub, Mention of Kink Exploration, Mentions of Blood, Odd Places I've Had Sex In, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Wax Play, human!ben, vampire!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic
Summary: Odd Places I've had Sex In: Coffin1) Stage prop for stage production of Dracula2) Worked at a "haunted house." This girl was very kinky and very insistentBen finds out the hard way that his girlfriend is a Vampire
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Fangs for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed Reylo Prompt!  
Based on a @reylo_prompts on Twitter  
https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1254302746414465024?s=20
> 
> Odd Places I've had Sex In: Coffin  
1) Stage prop for stage production of Dracula  
2) Worked at a "haunted house." This girl was very kinky and very insistent

[ ](https://ibb.co/r0DWVvS)

The first time Ben laid eyes on her had been while he was leaving the haunted house after his shift. His heart stalled in his chest. 

When their eyes met, he was certain that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

His hand raised in a slight wave without much thought, too dazed by her beauty. Her dark waves and a brilliant smile. Her eyes seemed to shine in the night. Ben was sure he had the goofiest expression on his face. But she had smiled shyly at him and bit her bottom lip. He wanted it to be his teeth sinking into the plump flesh instead. Her friends seemed to tease her over something. Then her eyes found him again and she slowly raked her eyes over his body before walking over to him. 

She was practically glowing in the moonlight.

"I'm Rey."

"Ben."

  
  
  
  
  


About five months into their relationship, he and Rey had joined their friends for a night out. Poe talked about a theatre production he had been cast in- Dracula. Rey snorted as their friend went into detail about his character choices. 

Production was on track, Poe had said, minus the fact that the director was having a difficult time finding a coffin to be used as a prop on stage.

“I know where you could get one on loan,” Rey chimed in. All of their friends looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. “What? I know people.”

“Rey, that would be fucking amazing!” 

Poe moved to kiss Rey in his excitement, but Ben shut that down real quick- he was not one to share his girl. Even if it was just a friendly kiss.

  
  


Poe, Rey, and Ben lugged the coffin to the theatre for the director to inspect. The man offered her a job on the spot when Rey said she helped construct it. She gladly accepted the chance to work on the set and props, claiming she had extensive knowledge of the time period.

A few weeks later, Rey invited Ben to the theatre to show him what she had been working on.

"This place is kind of creepy this late," Ben observed.

Rey giggled, he loved her laugh. "Says the one that works at a haunted house every year," she teased.

"Yeah, ok, point made."

"Come here, I want to show you what I've been working on."

She took his hand and headed toward the workshop. He'd follow her anywhere.

  
  


"How did you ever find this?" He lightly trailed his hand over the exterior of the coffin as he crouched down beside it. 

She shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Can you imagine having to be trapped in one of these? I can't imagine it would have been comfortable."

"Yeah, pretty awful," Rey replied quietly. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. It's not bad to sleep in though, you get used to it."

"What?"

"What?" Her wide eyes snapped to his. At his questioning gaze, she stumbled over her words. "I just...I mean, um...I've taken a nap in it some nights while I've worked. It's not so bad." She shrugged again.

Ben looked back down at the coffin and decided to find out for himself. He climbed inside and laid down. He wiggled and squirmed until he found a comfortable position. Surprised to find that it was long enough to accommodate his tall frame.

"Not bad," he said from his prone position, his hands folded on his lap. "Could be better, but not the worst."

"Ben!" Rey gasped and frantically rushed to his side. "What are you doing?"

He furrowed his brow at her panicked state. He sat up and cupped her cheek.

"Babe, it's ok." 

He flashed a crooked smile to ease her nerves. She looked skeptical by his nonchalance.

"You're...ok?" She hedged. "No burning or... weird feelings or anything?"

"Nope." Ben smiled at his girlfriend. "It's kind of growing on me the longer I'm in here though."

_ Odd _, she thought. No one else had been able to stay in the coffin for very long without feeling something. The director even had to change up Poe’s blocking because he couldn’t be in it for more than a few minutes without feeling like he was on fire.

Next thing he knew, Rey was kissing him hard. Her fingers tangled into his hair and scratched at his scalp like he liked. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, she gladly accepted him into her mouth.

Quicker than he could comprehend, Rey was straddling his hips as he laid back into the coffin. She rolled her hips against his and they both groaned into their kiss. Ben gripped her hips to guide her.

"Fuck me, Ben," she whispered into his mouth when they broke for air.

"Here?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes wide and pleading. Rey trailed kisses across his jaw to his ear, sucking the lope into her hot mouth. "Please, Ben."

Like he could deny her?

Surprisingly, Ben was able to flip their positions easily in the cramped coffin. He thumbed over her nipple until it pebbled at his touch while she worked at the button and zipper of her shorts. Before she could get them over her hips, Ben's fingers were teasing over her folds.

"_ Fuck _ you're so wet already," he groaned into the soft skin where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Ben, _ please _," she whined, bucking into his hand. Wanting more.

Rey cried out at the loss of his fingers but her attention was quickly averted when he started to pull down his own pants and underwear. She instantly started to free herself of her own clothing. 

He entered her easily with one stroke and worked to a steady rhythm. Driven by the noises she was making, Ben grabbed her thigh and hiked her leg up higher on his hip to change the angle. Rey cried out when he hit along her front wall just right. 

She was already so close, her walls starting to pulse around his cock. Ben increased his pace, snapping his hips harder to chase his own release. As he felt his balls tighten, he thumbed at her clit in swift circles until she came hard, screaming his name.

  
  


After that night, it was like a switch had been flipped. Rey was insatiable and Ben could not find it in him to complain one bit. They started to experiment, exploring different kinks to see what they liked. Light dom/sub, blindfold, restraints, toys, spanking, wax play. 

One of Ben’s favorite things to do was have Rey spread eagle and restrained in his bed and edge her until she was a writhing mess under his attention. When he felt she was right on the precipice of losing her mind, he’d be relentless with his fingers or a toy or his mouth until she came so hard that he’d have to throw out the sheets. She was nearly feral on those nights and it drove him wild.

Ben wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky to find a goddess among men, but he knew he’d do anything in his power to keep her forever.

  
  
  


For their one year anniversary, Ben surprised Rey with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, the Black Dragon Rose. The red of the roses were so dark, it was almost black with white splotches on the petals. Each bloom was a little different, each one beautiful and unique. One of a kind. Just like her.

After dinner at their favorite hibachi restaurant (Rey was mesmerized by the showmanship of the chefs), they walked the park just enjoying each other’s company until late into the night. 

Once Ben knew it was safe, he drove them to the haunted house he worked at- where they met. The haunted house was finally closed for the evening and he had a key for nights he was in charge of locking up, so it was no problem for them to sneak inside the abandoned building.

They walked through the attraction, the feel of the place hitting differently with no one around the large space but them. Rey was thrilled by the idea, examining each room with care. She loved Halloween almost as much as he did. 

When they reached the dungeon room, Rey grinned. The coffin that Poe’s production had used for Dracula, Rey had worked a deal for the haunted house to use this year as well. The room was crafted to resemble the dungeon of an old castle, the coffin making it appear as though this room was straight from Dracula’s castle. 

The coffin itself was propped up on a table on one side of the room, when open, a scare actor would lay in it. There were torches and chains hanging from the faux cobblestone walls. One set of chains had a set of fake metal cuffs, intended to hold captive Dracula’s next victim while the attraction was open.

“What do you think?” Ben asked.

It was the first time Rey was seeing the completed room. When he suggested to the owners to do this room for the new season, Rey had offered her expertise again with the planning and design. Unlike with the theatre production, the attraction owners did not allow her to actually work on the construction part of it.

She walked around the perimeter of the room, letting her hand drift over the faux stone. Her eyes taking in all the details.

Rey hummed an approving sound. “Not too bad. I’m almost impressed.” She looked over her shoulder to smirk at her boyfriend.

She knew this was dangerous, loving Ben like she does. It’s inevitable that everyone leaves her. It was the nature of things. But there was something about him that was...different. And she couldn’t quite figure out why. 

Moving to where the coffin was placed, Rey hopped up on the table.

“I think we could have some fun in here...don’t you think?” She purred. 

“You...want to fool around...in here?” Ben was hesitant. He worked in this building for god's sake and knew exactly how many black lights were in this place- this room included.

She nodded enthusiastically, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a devious smile. She spread her legs invitingly and said, “I’m quite intrigued to know how strong those chains are.”

Ben groaned, gravitating to his sexy ass girlfriend sitting open and ready for him. Her leather skirt riding up her thighs as she widened them to accommodate his large frame.

His hands settled heavy on her thighs as he leaned in to whisper against her ear, “Have you been naughty, Rey? Do you need to be punished?”

His words ghosted over her skin, making her shiver in anticipation. She loved this side of him, when he gets dark for her. His usually amber eyes swallowed by black, full of desire for her. It was a heady feeling. Normally, Rey would have to resort to _ other _means to get this type of reaction from a suitor, but not with Ben.

“Do you want to be chained to the wall, baby?” He mouthed his way down to kiss and nibble at a spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. “Hmm?” One of his hands moved up her thigh, bunching her skirt up further so he could lightly trace her panty-covered center with his knuckle.

Rey moaned, already wet from such minor attention from him. “Yes,” she breathed.

Before she could blink, Ben was lifting her from the table and carrying her to where the cuffs were hanging from the wall. He placed her back on her feet and grabbed the restraints, locking one around each of her wrists. They didn’t require a key, just a simple latch. Not bad for a plastic replica. He then moved to tighten the chains so her hands were raised above her head.

“How’s that?” Ben asked. She tested the restraints with a few tugs and nodded. He sealed his mouth over hers for a passionate kiss before breaking away. “Good,” he smirked.

Carefully, he unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her lacy black panties and pulled those slowly down her legs, placing light kisses on her skin as he went. Rey was already squirming, needing more.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

They had played this game many, many times before- Rey being tied up in some way, her pleasure at his mercy. But she had always been confined to a bed, never standing like this. She wondered if… She knew he was strong, he was able to lift her like she was nothing. Holding her weight against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist while he drove into her hard, but could he…

“Your mouth. Ben, please.” How could this man make her so breathless so quickly?

Without another word, he repositioned himself between her legs, lifting one of her legs to hook over his shoulder. Then his mouth was on her, licking her folds like a man starved.

“Oh, _ fuck! _ Just like that,” Rey panted from above. His tongue was a fucking wonder. Of all the people that had gone down on her, Ben was by far the most skilled.

When he wrapped his stupidly plush lips around her clit to suckle the bud, she cried out, bucking into his face. “Hnngh, fuck that’s good. Fuck, Ben, don’t stop.”

His passionate attention to her core was lifting her up on the toes of her one foot, her calf muscle growing fatigued. She felt him shift beneath her, felt his hand on the back of her knee. Suddenly her foot was being lifted from the ground. Rey scrambled to get a grip on the chains that held her in place for even a little bit of support. Ben released her leg once he had hooked it over his other shoulder. His hands gripped her ass while he held her off the ground, his attention to her core never faltering.

All Rey could do at that point was hold onto the chains for dear life while Ben continued to suck and lick and nip. Waves of pleasure crashed over her as her orgasm hit, crying out his name. Her thighs tightened around his head, the muscles twitching and shaking with the aftershocks. He licked her clean, taking care to get every last drop of her pleasure.

Boneless. She felt completely boneless as he removed her legs from his shoulders. If it weren’t for her grip on the chains, Rey had no doubt she would have fallen like a baby deer learning to walk. Ben wrapped an arm around her back, securing her to his chest as he released her wrists from the restraints.

“You good?” He smirked down at her, pleased by the sated smile on her face.

“Yeah, now it’s your turn.” Her voice was a little rough from strain.

“Oh really?” Ben chuckled.

“Yeah,” she purred. Rey linked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When she pulled away, barely a hair between them she added, “Now be a good boy and go lay in the coffin.”

Hesitantly, Ben released his hold on her, only backing away once he was sure she had her balance.

“Clothes off, baby,” Rey said as she stripped her shirt and bra off, tossing them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. 

She admired the view as her boyfriend did as she requested before climbing into the coffin. Once he was settled, she climbed in to join. Rey straddled his bare hips, rubbing her slit against his hard cock.

“I’m not sure how secure this table is,” Ben admitted with a laugh that tore into a moan.

“Afraid it won’t hold us?” She rolled her hips a little harder.

Ben smirked. He lifted a hand to palm at her breast before tweaking her nipple. Rey threw her head back with a moan of her own.

“More of a challenge,” he winked.

Rey leaned forward to kiss him fiercely, thankful beyond reason that she hadn’t scared him off yet.

“Good,” she grinned.

He gripped Rey’s hips and helped her sink down onto his length. Both of them groaning as she bottomed out. Their pace was slow at first as she settled above him, building her rhythm. He enjoyed watching her ride his dick, her tits bouncing in time to her movements. A hypnotizing sight. 

They panted and cursed as she picked up her pace. Moaning as her nails dug small crescent shapes into his chest. If this were the time she would leave a mark on him, Ben would wear the scars with pride.

“Fuck, I love you, baby,” he grit out with a hard thrust upwards.

Rey stilled above him, her eyes wide. _ Fuck. _ While they’d been together for a year and said ‘ _ I love you _’ in different ways during that time, those three little words had yet to be shared between them. 

“Rey, I-”

“Do you mean it?” she interrupted.

“I...yes. I mean it. I had not pictured telling you while you were riding me in a fucking coffin, but yes, sweetheart. I do love you.” 

He could see the tears welling up in her eyes before she surged forward to attack his mouth for a needy kiss. When she pulled back, Rey cupped his face with both of her hands, searching his eyes. Practically staring into his soul.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

It was crazy. She shouldn’t, but there was no going back now. No fighting the truth. There were things she would have to tell him, explain to him. He would need to know. Otherwise he would question it eventually. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, she needed to fuck her boyfriend until they were both screaming.

“You’re it for me, baby. The only one I want. _ Fuck _, I’d do whatever it took to keep you in my life forever.” He was rambling, grinding each word out with effort, but goddamn it felt good to finally say these things to her.

Hearing him say it, made her stomach flip. She picked back up her pace, lifting herself up and down harder and faster. Ben helped keep her steady when she faltered with the effort. It was clear he needed this release as much as she did. 

Ben watched in awe as his girlfriend rode him harder. The sheen of sweat building up on her skin made her glow in the low lights of the room. When she looked down to hold his gaze, the gold flecks in her eyes seemed to burn a little brighter, the black of her pupils stealing away the rest of the hazel color. Rey was a fierce goddess and somehow she was his. 

When he snapped his hips up with a little more force to meet her erratic movements, he hit a spot just right inside her. Her mouth fell open with a gasp, her head falling back. He did what he could to hit that spot again and again. That’s when he noticed something different- her teeth. Had they gotten...longer? He probably should have stopped to question it, but _ fucking hell _ she was beautiful like this. 

“Ben, I’m so close. _ Please _don’t stop,” Rey begged.

Snapping out of his focus on her mouth (yep, teeth were definitely longer, sharper), he moved his hand to her center to thumb at her clit. He was close, too, he could feel it and he needed her to cum first.

Her hips stuttered above him as she peaked, screaming out his name. Ben held her tight to him as he pumped up into her a few more times before he came with a loud grunt. Rey collapsed onto his chest, exhausted. She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes, enjoying the afterglow

Ben held her close, one hand lightly trailing up and down her back. He glanced to the side, smirking at the fact they had fucked in this godforsaken coffin. Again. But something about it seemed different this time, a detail he didn’t remember from before. Little marks covered the inside, like tally marks of all things. 

“What are these marks?” He asked. “I don’t remember seeing them before.”

“It’s how I kept track of time,” Rey replied sleepily.

She felt his hand still on her back, his muscles under her tensing up. Her eyes flew open, realizing too late what she had just said. Steeling herself for what was to come, Rey lifted up enough to find his gaze. He looked confused and a little scared by her words.

“How you kept track of time?” Ben repeated her words slowly.

“Yes.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was fighting to find the right words, but she could guess what he was going to ask next.

“The shine of the gold in your eyes wasn’t just a trick of the light, was it?” 

She couldn’t know for sure if they had, but it wouldn’t be the first time they had done something like that. So Rey shrugged and said, “It’s possible. It’s hard to know when it happens during…” She let her sentence hang between them.

“And your teeth? Were they…” Rey nodded, looking away, before he could finish his question. “Can I see?”

_ That _ got her attention. She found his gaze again, searching his eyes for clarification. _ He...wanted to see them? _With a hint of shyness, Rey opened her mouth.

Ben’s eyes widened as he watched her K9’s extend to longer points right before his eyes.

“So you’re a-” 

She nodded.

“And this coffin is-”

She nodded again.

Ben took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

“I realize this is a lot to take in. And I was going to tell you, I just wasn’t sure how. I’ve just...haven't loved someone in a _ very _long time. I’ve always tried to keep everyone at a distance, knowing what would inevitably happen. Everyone leaves in time...and I keep on going. It’s been sad and lonely and I-”

Pulling her down to him, Ben silenced her nervous rambling with a kiss. When she relaxed against his chest, he pulled away.

“Rey, you’re it for me. I’m not leaving you.”

“Ben, you’re not listening!" She was desperate for him to understand. "It’s not a matter of if you want to or not, everyone leaves because eventually everyone I care about _ dies _. I’m a fucking vampire, Ben. That's how it works.”

He leveled her with a look. “You’re going to sit there and tell me that there aren’t ways around that?”

She furrowed her brows at him. Ways around death? There were not any ways to cheat death without-- Rey sucked in a breath, realizing what he meant.

“Are you- do you know what you’re asking?” Her voice barely above a whisper.

“If it means I get to spend the rest of time with you, yes.” Ben replied tenderly. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again, this time gently.

The sincerity in his voice nearly broke her. Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

“If that’s really what you want?”

“It is. What does it take?”

“Well…” she shifted over him. They were both still very naked laying in her coffin. “I would have to nearly drain you.” He winced at the thought. “Then you’d drink from me just before your last breath. The recovery time is different for everyone when they turn, so it’s best if you’re in a bed.”

“Then let’s get dressed and head back to my place.”

“You want to do it _ tonight _?”

He shrugged. “Sure, why not? It is our anniversary.”

  
  
  


They had made it back to Ben’s apartment, their earlier bravado of what the evening was going to end with had withered on the ride over. So Ben had suggested they lay on his bed and kiss, to relax them both. So as not to overthink anything. Their passion quickly grew and clothes were shed (again). Now Ben was laying in his bed with Rey bouncing above him again.

“You’re sure about this?” Rey panted.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life. Do it, Rey.”

Rey leaned over and kissed across his jaw and down his neck. She settled on a spot just above where his neck and shoulder meet to pay special attention to. Just before his orgasm hit, she extended her fangs and bit down, hard.

“FUCK!” He cried out. The pain pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside her.

She continued to suckle at his throat. He could feel the blood slowly draining from his body with each pull of her mouth. Rey moaned against his throat. He had no idea if it was from her own orgasm or if she just really liked the taste of his blood. His vision was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges and he was starting to feel light headed.

“Rey,” Ben croaked. He didn’t want her to get lost in this and drain him completely. He knew she’d feel guilty about it for the rest of eternity.

She pulled away with some effort, breathing harshly.

“I’m sorry. You just taste _ so fucking good, _ baby.”

He gave a weak chuckle. _ Called it _, he thought.

Rey pulled herself off his softening cock and moved to sit beside him on the bed. She extended a fingernail to make a small cut on her wrist. It would heal quickly once he finished drinking. Rey cradled Ben’s head and offered her wrist to his lips. 

“Drink, baby.”

He sealed his lips over the small cut and sucked. It took a few pulls before he perked up enough to be more enthusiastic in his efforts. When she pulled her arm away, Ben fell back against his pillow, a small sated smile on his lips. She cleaned off a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth with her thumb, offering it to him as a final gift.

“See you on the other side,” he tried to joke, but he was drifting off.

“I love you,” Rey whispered.

“I know.” He smirked just as the life left his body.

  
  
  
  
  
Rey paced the apartment for three days, trying to keep herself busy. She would regularly check on Ben to see how he was doing, but he still had not come around. She was beginning to worry it had not worked. 

What would she do if it didn’t? How would she go on? Eternity wasn't worth it if she couldn't live it with Ben.

As the sun rose on the forth morning, Rey had stationed herself by his side on the bed. 

Waiting. 

She had gotten very good at waiting.

Finally, she felt his hand twitch in hers. Rey gave his hand a gentle squeeze. After a beat, he returned the action. His grip was weak, but it was something. She waited with baited breath for him to open his eyes once more.

Soon enough Ben’s eyes fluttered.

Her chin wobbled as she took in his appearance. He smiled at her, albeit weakly, but she was able to catch a glimpse of his new fangs. Nothing much else had changed from what she could tell given that his natural complexion was already pale. What stood out the most was his eyes as they focused on her face. They flashed a gleam of red for a moment.

He heard a soft gasp and he turned his head in that direction. His vision cleared completely as his eyes landed on Rey’s. Her eyes were brimming with tears, a few had already escaped down her cheeks.

It took great effort, but Ben lifted his hand to cup her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away a few of the tears he found there. She nuzzled into his touch, covering his hand with one of her own, keeping it in place.

A lopsided smile crossed his features. He could feel his new fangs drag against his lip as he did.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Rey choked out a watery laugh before closing the distance between then for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @Miz_KittyMystic


End file.
